


Welcome to Wakanda

by NoeliaSC



Series: One-shot [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, chadwick boseman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Welcome to Wakanda

(Y/N) was impatient about leaving the plane. She was going to be one of the few first people to see Wakanda, after the hidden country decided to open up to the rest of the world. (Y/N) worked as a journalist, and had to work extremely hard to get this exclusive journey. “Not journey, this is work don't dare to forget about that” said to herself.  
However, this statement tuned out being pretty hard to work it out after she arrived to capital of Wakanda. She had never been really too interested on technology, just the usual stuff.  
She didn't think she had a special ability with technology, but she wasn't so bad either. Obviously, she didn't say so during her interview but that she was pretty interested on Wakanda politics and its international relationships. It worked out apparently.  
A tour guide came to collect all the journalists to show them the city. There were just a few of them, above twenty all of the from differents countries but with the same purpose and curiosity about this new country that seemed far more advanced that they were. (Y/N) realized that she was the only female journalist on the group, this didn't surprised her much, she was used to it anyway.  
All of them were guided to a platform that started flying as soon as everybody was in. The tour guide told them all about the buildings and monuments we saw and answered every single questions that were asked. She was only interesting on one thing:  
-When will we speak with the King?  
Wakanda new king was one of the main reason why she applied for that job. Now she wanted to know if she did the right thing or was just a waste of time.  
-Unfortunately, King T'Challa is very busy today, I'm afraid you all will have to wait until next occasion.  
She nodded despite she wasn't pleasant with the answer.  
After the short and quick tour over the city, they were left on a hotel to rest after the flight. (Y/N) left her things and package on her hotel room and went for a walk. Everything seemed unrealistic, she felt like she was in a futurist movie. She thought about buying a few souvenirs for her family and started looking some shops in order to find some suitable but not too expensive. When she saw some stuff that her relatives and friends would appreciate, she realised that had forgotten her wallet.  
-Oh, no Shit. Sorry, I forgot my wallet so I can't afford these. I better come back tomorrow  
-Don't worry, miss. You can take it all. It's OK.  
-No, it's not. Excuse me, I can't accept that.  
-It's ok, Your Majesty took care of it.  
(Y/N) turned around just to see the person she was dying to talk to. Wearing casual clothes like the rest of citizens of Wakanda, T'challa didn't look like a King at all, maybe because he looked so young or because he was so handsome too. She had never noticed that on pictures or on screen. She froze for a second. What are you supposed to do when you meet a King?  
-Please, don't bend. It isn't necessary.  
-Thank you, your Majesty. - said (Y/N) while they were leaving shop and walking on street.  
-You're welcome. In Wakanda, we treat well of foreign despite we haven't had much of those until now.  
-But all of those old laws have changed thank to the new King.  
-Maybe, but I didn't come to look for you just so you can interview me.  
-Your Majesty came for me? I was told you were busy today.  
-Kind of. May I trust you a secret? The interview was scheduled for today, this afternoon actually but my sister, princess Shuri's new invention turn out pretty badly. We will reschedule it.  
-Thanks for the update. I hope I'm not taking too much of your time, your Majesty.  
-No, you aren't. I didn't come only you update you, I'm interesting on being only interview by you. After all, you are the only journalist that was interesting on this on the first place, I'm afraid to say that your colleagues would prefer to talk to my sister. So, if you are interested we can follow the preview schedule.  
A car arrived to where they were standing on the street, King T'Challa opened the door to her. (Y/N) got in the car, so thrilled by what was happening. The drive was quite, and soon they arrived to a big building and pretty beautiful. (Y/N) let this know to King.  
-Yes, I also liked it. It's one of the oldest constructions we have in the city. Its technology is also quite ancient but that is part of its beauty, don't you think?  
-Indeed, sir.  
-You may just call me T'challa.  
-Yes, sure. As you like, T'challa.- he smiled when he heard his name.  
The interview went well, (Y/N) was aware she couldn't ask some questions but tried to get a answer anyway, she was also pretty aware that this was a one chance lifetime. At some point, someone knocked the door, a man came in with some dishes and drinks.  
-Sorry, you must be starving. I would like you to taste some of our traditional dishes.  
(Y/N) tried to eat just a little bit of each one but everything was so delicious that she ended up eating all of them. Later, when she realised where she were and with whom, she froze, T'Challa just laughed.  
-It is good, isn't it? I bet it is better than any hotel food.  
-Sure. It is really good. Thank you again.  
-You're welcome.  
-I bet people from Wakanda are really nice with foreign despite the isolation.  
-Yes, we're. We are ready to prove it too.  
-Don't you eat anything?  
All the suddenly, T'Challa bushed, his face turned red. He stayed quiet for a few secons, opened his mouth and shut it again.  
-Are you already?  
-Yes, I... a thought just cross my mind.  
-Really? What thought was that?  
(Y/N) had a feeling about what could it be. If that was true, she was totally in.  
-Oh, no. It isn't the kind of thought a king should have.  
-I'm not a king. I'm just a visitor that will leave your kingdom in a couple of days and you will never see me again.  
Now both were pretty aware of closeness. (Y/N) stood up and sat on his lap, slowly came closer and kissed him. T'Challa reacted on that moment, his hands started to explore his body over her clothes.  
(Y/N) felt how T'Challa is letting the king out and is starting to behave like who he really is, a panther.  
His hands were all over her body, she opened her legs and crossed them around his hips. T'Challa's lips began a journey down her neck and her cleavage. (Y/M) moaned. He laughed and stood up carrying her in his arms.  
-Would you like to see an extended version of this interview, miss (Y/N) ?  
-I would love to.  
T'Challa carried her to the next door bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
